


A Normal Life

by Alpha19



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Gen, Mentions of further DC Universe, Nonbinary Character, Original Fusions, Started before the finale, Starts before Teen Titans, but still canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: When Steven decides now is the time for a new start at a normal life, he and Connie travel to Jump City. Things don't go to plan when the pair become part of a superhero team known as the Teen Titans.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Robin/Starfire
Comments: 43
Kudos: 106





	1. Goodbye to Beach City

Steven tried desperately to ignore the tightness growing in his chest as he explained to his family that he had gathered. “I just think it'll be best if I leave Beach City. For all of us” His voice was a forced tone of neutrality, betraying none of the emotion he felt gnawing away at him. “This is my chance to finally have a normal life. No more fighting Gems, no more Little Homeworld.” His body sagged as he sighed. “No more helping everybody before myself.”

His Dad tried to placate him. “Schtu-ball,” he border lined begged, his voice cracking, “you don’t have to do this you know.” He gestured to Amethyst, Connie, Garnet, and Pearl to back him up.

Pearl's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as though on loop, before Amethyst voiced her thoughts. “Look Little Man,” she started dejectedly, as though she disagreed with her own opinion. “If you want to leave, and find yourself, and all that junk. Then don’t let us be the reason you don’t go.” She smiled glumly. “It would suck if we were the reason you stayed unhappy.” She added with a pointed glare to the others.

He smiled gratefully to Amethyst, before turning to Garnet. “How long have you known?” he asked. “That this was a possibility?”

Garnet stared, her voice was almost her normal tone but tainted with a semblance of grief. “Since the day you were born,” she admitted. Her meaning was clear, _go, even if it saddens others._ “We all knew you wouldn't stay here forever.”

“If anybody asks.” Steven started before pausing. “Tell them I'm sorry I couldn’t help them for longer.”

“It was unfair of us to force you into this life.” Pearl had finally said her thoughts. “If you want a normal life, you deserve it.”

Steven took one final glance at his family before he headed to his car, where his belongings were already packed, an incensed Connie in pursuit. He opened the door of the Dondai Supremo, pausing at the sword in Connie’s hands as she pressed it against the car door. “You can't stop me going Connie,” Steven stated. “I'm leaving.”

A brisk wind chilled them both, the scent of sand and sea filling the air. The rest of Beach City continued its day as normal, unaware of the events happening. “You think I'm here to stop you leaving?” she challenged as though amused by the idea before she calmed herself. She sheathed the sword over her back before she gently continued to explain, “Steven, I'm here to stop you leaving alone.” She pulled open the passenger side of the car, sitting down before Steven could argue. “If you're going to drive, then do it. But I'm going to be with you, every step of the way.”

The engine revved to life as Steven turned the keys. “You don't even know where I'm going.” Steven said, before he slowly accelerated, giving a chance for her to change her mind. “Maybe its best you don’t come.”

“Steven, I mean this as your best friend.” Connie said politely, her voice gaining a determined edge as she spoke. “I'm tired of you pretending you don't need other people. You deserve to put yourself on the same level as others. It's time you see that you matter to other people just as much as they matter to you.”

Little Homeworld faded into the distance, soon followed by Beach City, finally the state of Delmarva becoming a faraway speck as Steven drove, him and Connie sitting in a comfortable silence, the only sound the late-night radio show from the speakers. “Connie,” Steven eventually said, continuing before she could respond. “Thanks for not letting me be alone.”

“You're not going to be alone.” She responded, gently resting her hand over Steven’s. “Not as long as I'm here.”

Hours passed until eventually, they reached Steven’s destination. This place was the complete opposite of Beach City, the main reason why Steven had picked it. While Beach City was small and quaint, this city was a large metropolitan that bustled with life.

“Here we are Connie,” Steven announced. “Welcome to Jump City.”


	2. Hello to Jump City

The streets were lined with all manners of people, pushing passed each other as they carried out their daily lives. Connie stared out the window as Steven parked near a bank. "What's the plan then?" she asked.

Steven nodded his head towards the bank. The Bank of Pérez was a large bank with smooth, marble bricks and a pair of pillars farming the glass door. "This place has vaults we can store things at, and I'll need to open a bank account for us both to use."

"How much money do you even have." Connie pulled her sword from the trunk, making sure it wasn't hidden in her grasp.

"I don't actually know," he admitted, his cheeks reddening slightly. "My dad always gave me an allowance. I get a portion of the profits from Little Homeworld since I'm its Founder. Most Gems that have jobs give a bit of their salary since they don't really need money."

"So in other words, you're good for money." She grinned. "Guess that means you're buying dinner later."

The pair walked into the bank. The floor was a chessboard pattern, with a line of bank tellers at the far side of the room, a steel vault door in the center of the wall behind the tellers. The few customers, ranging from smart clothes to casual wear, gave apprehensive looks to the sword in Connie's hands but relaxed somewhat as she smiled nicely as her and Steven joined the queue.

The bank teller was a young woman probably in her late teens, her umber colored hair in a neat ponytail. "Hi there, how can I help?" she asked cheerfully from behind her podium, a glass screen separating the teller from clients.

"Hi, we'd like to open an account with you please," Steven replied. "And rent a vault to store some things." He indicated the sword Connie held.

The teller briefly scanned the sword, before returning to Steven. "That sounds doable, we'll just need your name, age and –" She stopped abruptly, her toffee colored eyes filling with panic before she ducked behind her podium, the previously quiet bank now full of the scared screams of customers as they ran.

Steven and Connie glanced at each other in confusion before turning their attention to the entrance.

Three people had entered the bank, their eyes full of a mischievous malice. The smallest of the three stood on the left and was a pale skinned teenager, his hair, a bright, neon blue fell over his youthful, pointed face which was marked by various cuts and scars. He was dressed in a tight jumpsuit that matched the color of his hair, other than his chest covering and fingerless gloves which were a deep navy.

The person the right was a woman, her long hair an orange so pale that it bordered on being white. Her outfit covered her body from the neck down, the torso a muted yellow colour while her arms and legs were a deep pastel orange color.

The middle figure was an androgynous goliath of a human, with short, black hair that parted in the centre framing their face. Their blood red outfit reached from their torso to thighs, leaving the rest of their muscled body exposed.

"People of Jump City!" The blue haired teen shouted, cackling manically as he waved his gloved hands wildly. "You are privileged to see the introduction of..."

"Rock!" The hulking one in red roared.

"Paper," the woman in yellow added monotonously.

"And Scissors!" The man in blue concluded, flashing a malicious grin.

"Steven?" Connie asked apprehensively, her grip tightening around her sword. "What do we do?"

A flurry of thoughts flashed through Steven's mind. _Chance to have a normal life. No more helping everybody._ The three villains had advanced across the bank, Rock smashing the glass partition with a single punch, before looking back to Scissors for further instructions.

"Open the vault," Scissors ordered. "Take what you can." Rock nodded, ripping the vault door from the wall with relative ease and throwing it to the ground, revealing a staircase that descended down to bank's basement-level vaults.

Scissors' midnight blue eyes watched as Rock headed down the stairs, before he scanned the room. Few patrons remained and those that were still present cowered in fear. His eyes locked with Connie's Sword, and he smirked as he sauntered over. "How 'bout you hand that over love," he said, running his fingers over the blade. "Sharpness is kinda my thing."

"No!" Connie retaliated, pulling her blade into a fighting position, her stance widening as she lowered her body.

Scissors laughed, a deranged chuckle that would have terrified anybody that hadn't experienced what Steven and Connie had. "Well then," he said with mock cheerfulness. "Looks like its time for a fight." His fingers elongated rapidly, simultaneously transforming from their natural fleshy tone to a metallic sheen.

He lunged at Connie, claws outstretched. Steven's hand raised on instinct, blocking him with an instantaneously appearing shield. Scissors blinked in confusion, before grinning. "Paper! He ordered. "Time to fight."

Connie and Scissors charged each other, the sounds of metal clashing together sounding as the pair ducked, weaved, and countered their opponent's attacks.

Paper's arms stretched far beyond a normal human's capacity, far enough to whiz by Steven and grab the wall opposite, pulling herself towards him with a kick.

Steven flew from the impact, crashing into the wall protected by his Bubble Shield. Shifting his Bubble Shields to his fists, he launched himself from the wall at a high speed, swinging a fist at Paper as he came in range, who dodged by contorting her body in a manner similar to Spinel, her legs remaining firmly on the ground while her body contorted and avoided the blow.

Steven turned to see if Connie was ok. She was still holding her ground by sliding between her opponent's legs, slamming him to the ground by striking his knee caps with the hilt of her sword. Steven grinned, casually deflecting a punch from Paper with his fist.

Scissors rose to his feet, all semblance of mock cheerfulness gone replaced by rage. "Enough of this!" He cried. "Time for Scissors to end you!" He pounced, his talons aimed at Connie's throat.

"Well then," Connie said, swiping the sword at Scissors' claws. "Time for Scissors to meet Sword!" She slashed at the attacking hands, severing the metal claws which clattered to the floor, leaving Scissors in an outraged shock.

Steven took the opportunity, summoning a forcefield which encased Scissors before he slammed it into Paper, immobilizing the pair against a wall.

Both Connie and Steven let out a sigh of relief, unfortunately interrupted by the heavy footsteps of Rock re-entering the room, holding bags of loot as they looked around in confusion.

Scissors let out an angry cry. "Don't just stand there you idiot! Get them!"

"ROCK!" They cried, their muscular form gaining a grey, cobblestone like, color, as they turned into a living rock.

Connie turned to Steven. "Fuse?" she asked, offering her non-sword hand.

"Fuse," Steven confirmed, grabbing the offered hand, his gem letting out a soft glow. The two began to shine a luminous light as their hands connected, the bodies and minds warping, fusing into a single being.

Where Steven and Connie were, Stevonnie now stood. Their black hair fell in soft curls behind their chest, Steven's pink jacket over Connie's white blouse. Steven's shield appeared in their left hand while Connie's Sword was held firmly in their right hand. "Bring it on," Stevonnie said confidently, raising their weapons. "You think you're the first oversized rock we've had to fight?"

Rock let out a violent battle cry as they charged at a surprisingly fast speed. Stevonnie tossed their shield, pausing it mid-air before expanding it to block the incoming statue.

The shield smashed, the shattered pieces disappearing into nothingness, barely slowing Rock who continued their charge.

Stevonnie ducked Rock's overhand smash, jumping on their shoulders before leaping behind the foe, summoning a new shield and throwing it at the back of the stony head.

Rock stumbled slightly, recovering quickly and backhanding Stevonnie with enough force to send them across the room. "That hurt," Stevonnie stated as they got back up, before grinning. "Time to get serious."

Rock began to rush towards them again, and Stevonnie quickly formulated a plan. Creating a shield under their own and Rocks' feet, Stevonnie flung both of them in the air, throwing Rock off balance and launched themselves towards the rock. Focussing all their strength into a single punch, Stevonnie struck sending Rock into the ground were they cratered the floor and didn't move.

"Problem solved," Stevonnie declared to the few remaining staff and patrons, before they unfused leaving Steven and Connie, their hands still entwined, in their wake.

Outside, the sounds of police cars pulling up sounded, as well as various media vans arriving.

They released each other, a soft blush on both their faces. "Still think we should get rid of the sword?" Connie asked.

"You know," Steven answered after a second of contemplation. "Maybe we should hang on to it."

* * *

**This took longer than I'd hoped, but a big thanks to everyone who followed and asked me to continue. The Teen Titans will be introduced, probably in two more chapters.**


	3. A New Team

Steven and Connie sat in a pizza place, named Pizza Corner, that they found a few blocks from the bank. With a joint bank account opened under the name Stevonnie, the couple were now free to look for accommodation, but first they needed to relax with some food after their unexpected bank fight.

They ate on the restaurant’s balcony, a cheese-yellow and triangular area dotted with tables covered by red umbrellas, which overlooked the street below.

Steven was looking at the people below while he idly ate his meatless pizza, while Connie’s attention was transfixed on the television in the corner of the balcony. “Steven,” Connie said. “You might want to watch this.” She nodded her head towards the television.

Turning his head, he looked at the screen showing the news. The newsreader, a blond man wearing a navy suit, was starting the next story. “And in more local news, a bank robbery was foiled thanks to the efforts of two new heroes,” the man announced with a confident grin. “Let’s roll the footage.”

The video started, a CCTV from the bank interior, showing Rock, Paper, and Scissors entering the bank before cutting to Steven and Connie defeating them through the use of their shields and sword. They then cut to the bank teller that Connie and Steven saw being interviewed outside of the bank. “I didn't get their names, but the girl with the sword was like ‘Scissors meet Sword’ so I guess that's her hero name. The guy kept using shields, so maybe he's called Shield. Either way, I’m glad they showed up otherwise the day would’ve ended much differently.”

The camera returned back to the newsreader. “Regardless of who these Sword and Shield people are, I'm sure I speak for all of Jump City when I say thank you for helping.”

Steven laughed half-heartedly. “So much for a normal life. Here less than a day, and I'm back to helping people.”

Connie shrugged. “You were never going to ignore someone who needs help. You're just not that kind of person.”

Steven rolled his eyes but conceded her point with a grin, before returning back to his pizza.

However, above Jump City, far above the planet itself, danger loomed.

A large, vibrant copper coloured spaceship cruised through the vast expanse of space. Inside the narrow ship, behind a thick steel door, a scream echoed, feminine and filled with feral rage.

Two aliens, known throughout the galaxies as Gordanians, patrolled the spaceship, both standing tall, with deep blue scales for skin and yellow fly-like wings sprouting from their backs. In their hands were a long spear, clenched tightly as they walked hurriedly to the source of the screams. The two joined another pair of Gordanians, also armed with spears, standing outside of the steel door, now being punched hard enough to leave dents in the thick metal as the sole occupant let out growls of anger.

The four Gordanians readied their weapons and assumed a defensive position. “Will the door hold?” the Gordanian closest to the door asked.

“It must,” another Gordanian replied tersely, ignoring the thuds of punches against the door.

“She must be delivered on schedule,” the third Gordanian stated. “Lord Trogaar has commanded it.”

“And if this thing gets loose?” the final Gordanian asked somewhat reluctantly. 

The guards did not reply, sending them into an eerie silence for seconds before one answered. “Then may Zorg have mercy on our souls.”

The four returned their attention back to the steel door, realising too late that the screams and punches had stopped. They raised their weapons and braced themselves as a final yell rang out and the door blew from its hinges. 

The former prisoner stepped forwards, with orange toned skin and fiery-red hair down to her waist, contrasting with the violet outfit donned with metal armour. Her hands were restrained with rigid gauntlet-like cuffs keeping her arms tightly bound. Her eyes glew with a luminous green.

“Zengtha ru maka!” she shouted angrily. “Kek zengtha ror!” She lunged towards her captors, swinging her cuffs at the first Gordanian knocking it into the wall.

She charged the next two, sending them to the ground with a wild swing.

The final captor had time to react, jabbing his spear at the prisoner who dodged with ease, retaliating with an attempted uppercut. The uppercut was blocked by the spear, only for the prisoner to strike the spear itself, snapping it in two. She followed with a quick kick to the head, knocking the guard unconscious and into a control panel on the wall. 

The prisoner’s joy was short-lived as the spaceship flashed with red lights and a siren blared, as smoke began to flow from the wall. With a single punch she blew a hole in the hull of the ship flying out, and directly towards the closest planet she could see.

With their pizzas finished, Steven and Connie exited Pizza Corner. “I think we should get a hotel room booked while we look for somewhere more permanent,” Connie said.

“Or a motel?” Steven countered good-naturedly. “Motels are much more fun.”

“Steven!” Connie said seriously, all hints of fun gone from her voice. She pointed at the sky, where a bright streak of green clashed with blue sky above, heading directly for the ground nearby. 

The street cratered as the green streak collided, drawing the attention of several passersby who approached, some with phones drawn.

Steven and Connie approached the edge of the crater, watching as the figure in the middle made her way out. She growled at a young man who attempted to take a picture from his phone, sending him running. 

Eyeing the crowd, which was largely now backing away with fear except for one teenage girl dressed in a blue cloak, she advanced to a passing cab, striking it with her cuffs, denting the car substantially. 

“Is everyone in this city crazy?” Connie asked as she unsheathed her sword. The figure turned to the sword and charged, slamming her gauntlets into it. Steven’s gem shone as he summoned his shield. 

Their opponent’s eyes filled with rage as the bright green reignited. “Ki no rutha. Looe voon Okaara ve X’Hal,” she shouted enraged. “Ve dye Gem.” 

She charged again, transfixed on Steven who blocked her assault with his shield. “I don’t want to fight you!” he yelled. “Just tell us what you want.”

However, another person had seen the prisoner from his vantage point in the city. This boy was dressed in light armour, a red top emblazoned with an ‘R’, with green trousers and gloves, and a black cape. 

Steven saw him as he ran towards his foe. “Who are you?” The newcomer asked the girl. She did not answer but attempted an attack at the boy, who eased out of the way by skidding across the ground. 

Connie sprinted as she readied her blade, before jumping and slashing. The blade impacted the girl’s armour with a dull thud but did nothing to stop the rampage. 

The girl kicked the cab she had dented sending it skyward before she swung her cuffs at it as it descended, throwing it through the air towards Connie, Steven, and the new ally. Steven summoned a bubble that encompassed the three of them, the cab exploding as it collided with the protective sphere. “She’s stronger than she looks,” he stated. “No human could do that.”

He lowered the bubble as his allies raised their weapons. The enemy leaped in the air for another attack, only to be knocked from the air by a green elephant that wrapped its trunk around her and slammed her to the ground.

Connie and Steven looked at each other in disbelief. “Was that an elephant?” Steven questioned.

“This city makes NO sense,” Connie replied.

They watched as the elephant contorted and shrank into a slim boy, his skin the same colour as the elephant, wearing a black outfit with a mask trimmed with magenta. “Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy.” He announced with seriousness. “Heard the commotion and thought I’d-” his eyes saw Steven and Connie’s ally and widened with admiration. “You’re Robin! Big fan, big fan,” he fanboyed.

“I’m Steven, this is Connie. She’s destroying the city, let’s focus on that though.” 

“Right,” Beast Boy said looking back at the downed girl. However, she was no longer downed, rather she had silently made her way to the street and was straining to raise a bus from the ground. With a roar of effort she balanced the bus on her cuffs before throwing it. 

The four bolted in opposite directions, noticing the figure behind them a second too late to save him. 

The figure was a large and broad man, a hood covering his face apart from the glowing left eye and a trench coat covering the rest of his body. He caught the bus in his grasp sending him backwards but still on his feet. “Who is messing up my neighborhood!?” he shouted, heaving the bus to the side.

“It was her!” Beast Boy yelled, pointing at the girl. “She started it.” 

“She’s gonna wreck the whole city.”

Robin replied, “I won’t let her. I’m not losing this fight.” They all nodded, before running for a joint attack, barely making it down the street before a black barrier appeared to stop them. 

The barrier shifted, taking the form of a black bird before disappearing to reveal the blue-cloaked woman. “Maybe fighting her isn’t the answer.” She glanced at the orange woman who was now breathing through shallow pants. “She’s angry but not at us. But she’s scared too. And if you look closely, she’s handcuffed.”

Robin observed the cuffed woman who had turned her attention into trying to pull apart the gauntlets. “Stand down,” he ordered.

“Who made you the boss?” the broad man asked with exasperation.

“I agree with him,” Steven added. “Maybe we should just get her out of those cuffs and hear her out.”

“Fine,” Connie said, grasping Steven’s hand. He took the hint and sent out a fusing light pulling them into Stevonnie. 

Ignoring the disbelieving looks of surprise from the others, Stevonnie walked to the prisoner, one hand holding the sword the other raised to placate her. 

The prisoner eyed them as they approached. “Gokta!” she puffed. “Gem no ki!”

“We’re not going to hurt you,” they said gently. “I’m Stevonnie and I just want to help.”

The prisoner looked at them before raising the cuffs. Unlike before there was no malice. Stevonnie raised the sword and took careful aim, combining the skill of Connie and the strength of Steven into a single precision strike.

The shackles fell to the ground in separate halves and Stevonnie split into their original halves. 

“All done,” Steven said with a grin. “Maybe you ca-”

He was interrupted by her grabbing and kissing him, her tongue probing his mouth as it explored every spot. Connie’s eyes widened with rage as she clenched her sword.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it started and Steven was released. 

“If you do not wish to be destroyed, you will leave me alone,” the former-prisoner warned. She rose through the air and flew through the night sky.

Steven stood stunned, as the others approached him looking just as puzzled as he felt.

Beast Boy looked at the others with a smile. “So, I’m Beast Boy. Who are all you?”

Steven, Connie, and Robin introduced themselves, and the broad man said his name was Vic while the blue-cloaked girl said she was Raven.

“More importantly,” Vic said. “Who was she?” He indicated the wreckage of the cab.

“I don’t know,” Robin admitted. “But I’m going to find out.”

“Need a hand?” Beast Boy asked. 

“I’m more of a solo act,” Robin responded. 

“Like hell you are,” Vic interjected. “She wrecked my neighborhood, I’m not gonna let her get away with that.”

Beast Boy eyed Vic, trying to see through his hood and trench coat. “How did you even stop that bus?” Beast Boy asked.

Vic sighed deeply. “Because I’m a freak. A monster.” He ripped his jacket and trench coat off, revealing black skin with numerous cybernetics. “A cyborg.” 

“Huh,” Steven said at the robotic parts grafted on the man’s skin. “My friend Peridot would love you.”

The cyborg’s eyes narrowed as Beast Boy laughed. “You’re like a Robot Man 2.0,” he announced.

Cyborg sighed again. “You dudes are weird.”

The conversation was cut short when a shadow passed over the area and the group looked for the source. A copper coloured spaceship flew before it opened a hatch, a capsule launching itself and embedding in the ground extending itself into the shape of a ‘T’. 

“Call Lars,” Steven ordered Connie. “See if he knows what this is.”

Connie pulled out her phone and began to video chat Lars. The pink teen’s face appeared on the screen. “Hey Connie, what’s up?”

“No time to chat, sorry.” Connie answered quickly before panning the phone to the spaceship and capsule. “Who are they?”

“Bad news. They’re Gordanians. Space pirates and slavers. Emerald and I try to eliminate them when we can.”

Connie hung up the call as she rejoined the others. “They’re the bad guys. They steal from and enslave people.”

Before they could reply a hologram appeared from the tower. A Gordanian, dark blue skinned with a helmet, appeared. “People of Earth!” the Gordanian said in a deep voice. “We come to your planet seeking an escaped prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave with minimal damage. But assist her … and your deaths will be guaranteed.”

The hologram disappeared and a hatch on the tower began to open as an army of Gordanians began to exit.

“We still going after the prisoner?” Steven asked Robin. 

“I am,” he confirmed.

“Can we come too?” Beast Boy asked.

“I could use a hand,” Robin replied with a smile.

All of them, except Raven, began to make their way towards the tower. “You coming?” Connie asked Raven when she realised she wasn’t following.

“I’m not the hero type,” Raven said sullenly. “If you knew who I am, what I am, then you wouldn’t want me around.”

“You helped us once. I know enough enough that I want you with us,” Connie replied.

Raven nodded. “Then let’s go. For now.”

The team made their way into an alley observing the Gordanians as they searched for their prisoner. 

“She’s nearby,” Raven said. “I can sense her.”

Beast Boy changed again, now a green bloodhound that sniffed the ground. He let out a quiet bark before walking, the rest in pursuit. 

The prisoner was hiding in a shopping mall, resting with her breaths still shallow. 

Her eyes flashed green as they approached, and her hands began to glow with green energy. “Hey, hey,” Steven said waving his hands in surrender. “We’re friends, remember?”

“Friends?” she said, as though the word was new to her. “Why did you free me? You are Gem.”

“So? I’m trying to be nice?” Steven answered. “You needed help.”

“‘Nice?’ This is not a word on my planet. The closest word is ‘rutha.’ Weak.”

Cyborg advanced. “Well on this planet, nice means nice. And if you want us to stay nice, then tell us why that thing wants you as a prisoner.”

Her eyes returned to normal as she lowered her hands. “Not a prisoner. A prize for the Citadel to live out my life as a servant.”

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. “Then you’re not going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“You mean ‘we?’” Beast Boy said.

The wall exploded, showering the team with debris and sending them to the ground. The Gordanian army stood behind the newly created hole. “Seize her,” the lead Gordanian commanded. “Eliminate the others.”

Steven summoned a barrier wall as the enemies charged, pausing their assault. Cyborg readied himself, turning his hand into a cannon. Beast Boy vanished replacing himself with a green rhino. Robin and Connie raised their weapons, a bo staff and sword respectively. Raven hovered in the air, black energy swirling around her.

Steven lowered the barrier and the battle began. Connie and Robin swung their weapons at all enemies within range, covering them with blood and bruises. Beast Boy charged, impaling as many Gordanians on his horn. Raven’s black energy picked the foes up where they were blasted by Cyborg’s sonic cannon. Steven and the alien girl hovered in the air, launching themselves at the opposing army and striking them with inhuman strength. 

Within minutes the group of foes were defeated. The former-prisoner gave a grin. “Thank you for the assistance. But Trogaar will be angered.”

As if to prove her point, the tower showed another hologram of the Gordanian leader. “You Earth scum were warned. You and your city shall be eliminated.” The town stopped to stare in fear as the spaceship began to angle itself to the city, a weapon beginning to charge.

The orange girl turned to the team. “I commanded you to leave me alone, but you insisted on being ‘nice’ now we are doomed!”

Steven sighed. “It doesn’t matter how we got here. But we’re all here and it’s up to us to get out of this, together.”

“He’s right,” Robin admitted. “We’ve got a city to save.”

“I can get us to the ship,” Raven said, the dark energy pooling on the floor around them all. The team sank through the ground itself before rising in the spaceship. Beast Boy shook with discomfort while Steven and Connie felt the sensation of warp panels. 

“We need to find the control panels,” Robin ordered. “Likely at the front of the ship.”

In the helm of the ship sat Lord Trogaar who had a triumphant smile on his face. The glass window in front of him allowed him to see the centre of Jump City, a view he would enjoy once the city was destroyed. The weapon began to reach full power. “They will learn that it takes more than seven young heroes to defy the will of Lord Trogaar.”

The door to Trogaar’s room burst open as his newest enemies stood there. “We’re much more than seven heroes,” Robin said. “We’re one team.”

Trogaar grabbed a trident from his sheath and attacked, a jab that would have skewered them if not for Steven’s shield intercepting it. A beam of Cyborg’s cannon and Raven’s dark energy hit Trogaar, sending him stumbling back. Robin and Connie charged next, a flurry of sword slashes and staff swings at his legs and torso, enough to catch him off balance.

Finally the alien girl and Steven advanced, glowing green around her hands while Steven had his pink bubble fists. The pair attacked pink and green combined attacks enough to send Lord Trogaar into a heap on the ground.

Steven raised his hands. “This planet is under our protection. Leave.”

The next day the team stood by the base of the hologram tower, the sounds of waves hitting the shore filling their ears. The former-prisoner had gathered them. “I thank you for your help. I believe I wish to stay with you all. The humans are strange,” she glanced at Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Connie, and Beast Boy, “the Gem is friendly.” She looked at Steven. “But you are all ‘nice’.”

“We did make a good team,” Robin said with a smile. “So, what do we call you?”

“Your planet would call me Star Fire,” she said, a genuine smile of friendliness on her face.

“Welcome to the family then Starfire,” Steven said. 

Back in Beach City, Steven and Connie's families stared at the news. Connie’s parents had come over to the Beach House, originally to receive an explanation on why their daughter had left, now they were enraptured by the news story. An alien invasion had been thwarted, and Steven and Connie were to thank. Priyanka stood up sharply, “One moment please,” she said politely, as she walked to the pink lion resting in the corner of the room. “Lion, to Jump City if that’s manageable.” 

Still in Beach City, three Gems stared at the television screen through a store’s window, their rage growing. “So that’s it?” the tallest of the Gems questioned angrily, her gem glistening in the dim light. “He ruins everything for us and then just leaves?”

“Jump City?” another Gem asked, this one short in stature. “Where is that?”

“Other side of the country,” the final Gem, also short in height, answered as she scowled at the television screen.

“Well then, let's get a move on,” the tall Gem stated, holding out both hands.

The three eagerly joined hands fusing together in a swirl of blinding light, leaving a new figure with three Gems embedded in her skin. “Steven Universe,” she stated ominously, spreading out her snowflake shaped wings. “I hope you're ready for our revenge.”


	4. Pietersite and Past

Priyanka Maheswaran considered herself to be many things; a proud Indian woman, an educated doctor, a loving wife. But above all, she was a mother. 

So when she saw the news about an alien attack that Connie, her daughter, was involved in, the second one that Connie had been involved in she made a point of noting, she knew what she had to do.

Heading on Lion, she arrived in Jump City within the minute she left. She appeared in the street and looked around for a moment.

The civilians of Jump City gave her glances, but after an attempted alien invasion that had been prevented by the newest ragtag team of superheroes, a lab coat wearing Indian woman riding a pink Lion barely seemed out of the ordinary. 

The two travelled down the road, towards the large T shaped structure on the distant small island. For a fleeting moment Priyanka wondered how the pair would get across the water, but Lion solved this by striding over the water as though it were solid. 

She dismounted Lion and walked through the door with the confidence that only a determined mother could possess. 

Only to find it unoccupied, the room devoid of any signs of life, the walls black and blank.

“Well,” she said to the empty room, Lion nuzzling her hand, “This isn’t what I was expecting.”

She sat on the ground and waited patiently, leaning against Lion as he curled on the floor. At some point she pulled out her phone, selected the contact listed as ‘Doug <3’ and sent a message reading “In Jump City now, will be back with them shortly.”

She continued to wait on the floor. Eventually, she mused, Connie would come back to her.

In the Jump City Mall, the team that the media had dubbed the Teen Titans walked the stores. Robin had created an extensive list of items and decorations that were needed for the Tower to become a viable base of operations. “Everybody spread out,” he said. “Find what you want and show them to me and will have it brought to us. Money is no problem, so don’t hold back.” 

Beast Boy let out an excited cheer, drawing the attention of a few passersby, before he ran to the children’s bunk beds, Cyborg immediately made a beeline for the electronic section, while the rest of the team looked at beds. 

Robin and Starfire walked together, Raven behind them at a distance, while Steven and Connie walked as a pair. Connie, despite fighting the urge, couldn’t help but glare at the back of Starfire’s head as she walked. Starfire had kissed her best friend, her boyfriend, her Steven. Even though Gems and Starfire’s race had an apparent dislike of each other, something she would have to ask the Crystal Gems or Lars about, she had kissed him. As though reading her mind, Steven held her hand and gently interlaced their fingers, giving a reassuring squeeze. 

She flashed him a smile. She was content, for now at least.

The group picked their items, Cyborg giving his ideas on what rooms could be where, and soon the teens returned back to the Tower via Raven’s teleportation.

They took in the appearance of the unexpected guest, immediately preparing themselves for another potential fight. 

Before them stood a stern woman in a pristine lab coat, her skin a dark tan color while her hair was brown with gray streaks, stared at them, an oversized pink lion with a pastel colored star shaped mane behind her.

The two sides stared at each other, waiting for the other to act. “Mom?” Connie gasped in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Connie Maheswaran,” she replied firmly. “Did you really think you were just going to move to the other side of the country, fight in another alien war, without me getting involved?” 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” Connie replied defensively. “We just came here for a normal life. This-” she gestured to the interior of the alien tower they stood in, “just … happened.”

Priyanka sighed, long and exasperated. “I know that. But I saw the news. I saw you charge into a fight with a sword, and I saw you get attacked right back. I couldn’t just stand by and watch that happen. We are going back to Beach City. You too Steven.”

“You can’t stop me. You were going to let me go to the other side of the country for college, a normal life.” Her voice got progressively more annoyed, more incensed, with each word. Why can’t you let me do this instead?” 

Priyanka stared her down, then laughed hard. “Let you?” she replied through tears of laughter, continuing once her composure had returned. “I couldn’t stop you if I tried. I’ve let you befriend a human and Gem hybrid, take sword lessons from a sentient rock alien, and fight in an intergalactic war.”

Connie blinked in confusion. “So, you’re letting me do this? You’re ok with this?”

“Ok with it? Gods no.” She sighed again, resigned to her decision. “But I am letting you, but not alone. We are going back to Beach City, you will pick up your belongings that you left at the house, you and Steven will get some real armor that I’m sure that tall Gem with the multicolored hair-”

“Bismuth,” Connie provided automatically.

“That Bismuth can make. Then we, myself included, will return. If what I saw on the news is any indication of what you will be going through, you will need to have a medical professional at hand.” Her voice was firm, with no room for discussion. 

The two Indian women looked at Steven. “I… sounds good to me,” he replied. “Lion! Back to Beach City!” he ordered happily. Lion gave a loud yawn, stretched casually, before allowing the three on his back. “Be back soon guy,” he added with a wave of his hands, before vanishing into a portal that the lion roared into existence.

The five remaining Teen Titans stared at the spot where they had disappeared. “I have questions for them,” Robin said, more to himself than the others.

“Did she say intergalactic war?” Cyborg added. “I want to know all about that.”

“How did a lion teleport them,” Raven asked.

“More importantly,” Beast Boy mused. “Why was that lion pink?”

  
  


Connie, Priyanka, Steven, and Lion appeared back in the Beachhouse. “Thank you Lion,” Priyanka said gently as they dismounted. She then turned to look at Connie and Steven, “I will drive you to Bismuth, then I will drive Connie to pick up her belongings.” 

The two teens nodded in agreement, before Steven took in his surroundings. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet sat on the sofa.

“Steve-O! Connie!” Amethyst yelled. “Long time no see!”

“It’s been two days,” he laughed.

“Well, two days is a long time when I usually see you everyday.”

Pearl walked to Connie. “I saw you on the news,” she said. “Excellent form and sword work,” she complimented. 

“Thank you Pearl,” Connie replied formally. “It was thanks to your teaching.”

Steven looked at Garnet. “Nobody seems exactly surprised that we’re back,” he eyed her. “Your doing?”

“Yep,” she confirmed with a casual ease. “I peeked into your futures. In every timeline, you were back today.”

Priyanka rose to her feet, drawing the teenagers’ attention. “You have time to talk later. For now, we do have tasks to complete.”

Steven and Connie bid their farewells and headed for Priyanka’s car, driving in silence to Bismuth's Forge. 

Bismuth greeted them as they arrived. “Steven! Connie! Connie’s mom,” she added awkwardly. “Garnet said you’d be back today.”

Priyanka noded. “They need armor for battle. I thought you’d be best for the job.”

“Damn right I am,” she boasted. “What are you thinking?” she asked the new heroes.

Connie was the first to answer. “My training outfit with Pearl, you know it?” she asked and Bismuth nodded.

“Purple, lightweight, tight,” she confirmed.

“I want that, but better. Sleeves, a hood, gloves and boots.” 

“No problem there.”

“I want a new weapon as well,” Connie added. “Aliens and Gems can take my sword, but I don’t want to kill a human because I thought they could take it. Robin, he’s a guy on the team, has a staff about this big-” she stretched out her arms in approximation. “I want one of them for myself.” 

Bismuth nodded again. “And you?” she said to Steven.

“Maybe something more fight ready. Like this,” he said gesturing to his current outfit. “You can do all that right?”

“Two pieces of custom armor without any template, and a new weapon?” Bismuth laughed as she walked to her anvil. “Be done by the end of the day. You want to stick around?”

“Connie has to pick up her items that she left,” Priyanka replied. “I presume Steven would like to return back to the house to see his father and family.”

Bismuth gave a thumbs up. “See when you collect.”

Back at Connie’s house, her dad bustled around collecting her belongings while Priyanka packed her own things. She sat awkwardly, thinking of Starfire. “I need to make a call,” Connie announced, already pulling out her phone as she left the room. She selected her most recent contact, Lars, and video chatted him. Lar’s pink face came into view. “Hey Lars.” 

“Connie!” he yelled. “What happened with the Gordanians? Do you need us to help?” 

“Oh, no. Thank you though,” she added as an afterthought. “We took care of that.”

“You and Steven took care of a whole Gordanian armada?” His tone lay in between sceptical and awestruck. 

“No, there were more of us.” She paused. “That’s why I’m calling. You knew about Gordanians, so I was hoping you knew about another alien race.” 

“Lay it on me.”

“She has orange skin. Red hair. Super strong and she can fly.”

“Eyes turn green? Throws energy from her hands?” he questioned.

“Yes!” Connie confirmed eagerly. “You know them?”

“Tamaraneans.” Connie made a mental note of the word. “Used to be at war with the Gems a few thousand years ago. Their current King and Queen are in power because their ancestors took control after the Gems killed their previous rulers.”

“Ok. But what about… them kissing… people?” she asked.

Lar’s eyes widened. “Did one of them kiss Steven?” his chuckle echoed in his ship much to Connie’s annoyance. “That must suck for you. But, for a Tamaranean, kissing isn’t romantic. At all. It's how they learn language, they call it ‘localized language acquisition’ or something.”

Understanding built in Connie. “She didn’t speak any English. Then she kissed Steven, and could speak it.” She let out a relieved sigh. “So I have nothing to worry about?”

“Not based on the kiss at least.” Connie hung up,as worry began to creep into her again. 

She headed back to her parents, their belongings now in Priyanka’s car. “Ready?” her mom asked as they entered the car. “We’ll drive back to Steven’s house to make it easier for Lion to take everything, and your father will drive the car back.” Connie’s dad gave a smile, sad but genuine, as the engine revved to life.

Back in Steven’s Beachhouse, the Gems were gathered, now joined by Peridot and Lapis. “There’s Robin, you would like him Pearl,” Steven said to the gathered crowd. “He’s a human, but he can fight. Like Connie,” he added to himself before shaking himself out of his musings. “Then there’s Beast Boy, Amethyst you’d love him, he’s a jokester and he can shapeshift too. Peridot, you’d get on with Cyborg, he’s ‘limb enhanced’ and the technician of us. Raven is-” he searched for an accurate word, “nice but kinda dark. Like you Lapis. And then there’s Starfire,” his mind blanked as he thought of the kiss. “She was a prisoner.”

“Ah yes,” Pearl mused. “The Tamaranean.” Steven shrugged at the word. “I suppose you haven’t heard of the Tamaranean/Gem War?”

“She kept saying Gem in her language. It was the only word I could understand. Is that why?”

Garnet nodded. “I know somebody that can explain,” she said. Light filled her body as she split apart, Ruby and Sapphire taking her place. 

Ruby began talking. “Back when I was a Gem for Yellow Diamond, about 6000 years ago, we were sent to Tamaran. Yellow wanted to colonize the planet, so we were sent to neutralize life there. There were hundreds of us Rubies, some Peridots, Topazes and Emeralds. We thought we’d be able to take them down.”

“What happened?” Steven asked, leaning forward where he sat.

“We came to an impasse. The Tamaraneans were stronger than we thought. They could fly fast enough to hit the Emeralds’ ships and they were strong enough to shatter Gems.” She stopped, a wistful, faraway look in her eyes. “A lot of Gems were shattered before we could stop the war.”

“How’d you stop it?”

“We gave up and ran. We killed their rulers, I think it was a Peridot that managed it. We hoped that would stop the rest fighting us but it only made them angry. Did you know their energy blasts are powered by rage? That their strength is from their confidence? The more we killed, and the more they shattered, the more dangerous they became. We had to tell Yellow that we were beat. She’d found another planet to be colonized, Krypton I think it was called, so we retreated.” Sapphire reached for her hand and gently held it, refusing back to Garnet.

“Tamaraneans became remembered as the shatterers of Gems,” Garnet said seriously. “And Gems were remembered as the killers of Tamaran.”

“She doesn’t seem to hate me,” Steven countered. 

“The relationship isn’t personal, between individuals” Garnet replied calmly. “She might dislike Gems as a whole, but like you as an exception, just as we will potentially like her.”

“I think we’re friends,” Steven said. “Either way, we’re a team now.”

He silenced as Connie entered. “Sorry,” she apologized. “I waited outside until you were done catching up. All our stuff is packed now.”

“Just Bismuth now then,” Steven replied. “Want to head over?”

Connie smiled, grabbed her boyfriend by the hand, and began to walk to the forge. The two walked in silence before Connie broke it. Her words poured out of her as though she couldn’t prevent the flood of words. “Steven. Starfire kissed you. And I know that it meant nothing to her, and I know it probably meant nothing to you. But I can’t stop thinking what if it did mean something. To either of you. And I don’t like her, and I don’t like myself for not liking her. Because I want to like her.”

“Connie,” Steven said gently. “I’m not going to speak for her. The kiss was nothing to me. The only kiss that’s important to me-” he gave a quick peck on Connie’s lips, “are your kisses.”

Cheeks reddening, Connie nodded, satisfied. 

Entering Bismuth’s Forge, they saw Bismuth. “Just your luck,” Bismuth said. “Just finished everything.” She pulled out two sets of clothes and tossed them over. “Get changed, try them. Tell me if you like them.” She indicated a tall mirror nearby.

The two stripped down to their undergarments, pulling on their new armors. Connie dressed first and observed herself in the mirror, noticing Steven observing her as he was still dressing, and critically examined her new outfit. The majority of the outfit was a deep purple color, with the sleeves and hood being a silk white, topped by black gloves and boots. Around her waist was a red sash with metal clips for attaching weapons. On her torso, from her breast to mid stomach, was an emblem of a sword. “I like it,” Connie grinned.

“Good. It’s lightweight and mobile, made from Gem threads so it's pretty much impervious to most things. And…” she rummaged in the forge and pulled out a staff almost as long as Connie herself. “Your new staff.” Connie gave a few experimental swings and nodded. “If you twist it, it separates into two staffs.”

Steven finished dressing, looking at his outfit in disbelief. Like his normal clothes it was a tshirt and pants, all in black, other than the pink shield emblem on his lower chest. A pink hood fell neatly over his hair, and on his back was a cape in the same style of his mother’s battle flag, diamond patterned with alternate shades of light and dark pink.

“Good job Bis,” Steven said with a grin. Outside he heard the sound of Lion teleportation roar, I knew it was time to go.

Back to Jump City.

Back in the tower, just as Steven and Connie arrived back in Beach City, the Teen Titans stared at the intruder. 

Their foe was an odd looking woman that Starfire immediately recognized as a Gem Fusion. The Gem was tall and thin, standing at over six feet tall. Her skin was a pale blue speckled with red. Her hair was a dark purple falling in pigtails, one blue and red. Her v-neck dress ended before her thigh and was a deep, pastel purple. Out of her back came snowflake shaped wings. Her right eye was aimed at the teenagers with rage, her left eye replaced with a round gemstone. Below her gem eye, was a tear shaped gem as well as another tear gem on her left shoulder. All of the gems were blue and red, glinting in the sunlight. “Beware Steven Universe!” the Gem yelled with rage. “For you face the wrath of Pietersite!” 

“Steven isn’t here,” Robin responded, pulling out his bo staff. “And I suggest you shouldn’t be here either.”

Starfire hovered in the air, her eyes and hands glowing green. “Be careful friends, this Gem is powerful.” 

The sight of Starfire enraged the Gem Fusion, causing her to mutter to herself. “Take care of the leader. No, the Tamaranean must die. Idiots, destroy the tower. Leader should - Tamaranean - Tower sho-” The Gem shook violently, a bright light shining as they contorted violently, splitting into three Gems.

One of the Gems, with a gemstone in place of eye, was short and stocky with pale red with dark burgundy hair. The second was also small and had a tear-shaped gem under her eye, cyan skin and cerulean hair, with water wings shaped like a butterfly’s. The third Gem was azure skinned and blue hair in a curled bob, a gem on her shoulder, water wings from her back.

“Titans, Go! Robin ordered as he lunged at short blue Gem who whipped a wand from her hair. Flying out her reach, she sent out a beam of light blue, which impacted Robin freezing him in place. She grinned as she waved her wand, sending Robin through the air until he hit the wall, showering him with debris.

The short red Gem stood forward, aggression evident in her stance. “The Tamaranean is mine!” She reached into her Ruby eye and pulled out a chisel knife, sharp and fuschia colored. 

Cyborg blocked her path, aiming his hand cannon. “Listen pipsqueak, you want to fight you can start with me.”

“Fine by me!” the Eyeballed Gem bounced forward, punching with more strength than her stature would suggest. Cyborg’s skin sizzled at the heat of the impact and his heavy body was sent sprawling. The Ruby was flung across the room by a flying kick from Starfire. She laughed as he stood back to her feet. “Finally, someone worth fighting.” Her stabs were quick but still blocked or avoided as the two clashed.

The tall blue Gem was by the window as Beast Boy and Raven attacked, only for them to pause at what they saw behind her. The Gem raised her arms, and the sea followed, forming a fist which struck the tower’s windows and showered the room with glass shards and water as it returned to its original state. 

Raven raised her hands in retaliation, dark energy gathering around them. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos,” she intoned. The shards of glass and debris from the wall rose to the air, encased in black, before Raven sent them at the water-controlling Gem, barraging her with the remains of the tower. A wall of water slowed the momentum of the assault, but blinded her to Beast Boy, now in the body of an Octopus, as his tentacles wrapped around her limbs and immobilized her.

Angered, she forced the water to rise once again, making it take the shape of spinning saw blades which launched at the duo. Beast Boy panicked, returning to his human form allowing him to be ensnared by water chains and pinned to the wall soon followed by Raven. The two escaped with ease, Beast Boy temporarily taking the form of a cobra while Raven teleported through the wall.

The knife wielding Gem slashed at Starfire. “This is for what your kind did to my friends!” she shouted incensed as she pounced for attack. Starfire would have dodged if not for the wall she was pressed against. Instead, she ignitied her hands with her Starbolts launching them at the incoming Gem, briefly slowing her and allowing Cyborg to stop her with a tackle. 

Robin continued to strike the small airborne Gem, slamming the tip of his staff into her torso, eventually managing to leap into the air above her and bringing his body weight onto her to send her to the ground.

Steven, Connie, and Priyanka arrived back to the outside of the tower, observing the scene. A section of the wall was dented, and a window had been shattered. Water ran from the missing window, drenching the soil outside. 

The three entered the building and watched as Cyborg and Starfire jointly held Eyeball to the ground, Robin swatted Aquamarine out of the air, and Beast Boy and Raven encased Mean Lapis with their powers. 

“I’ll just let you get to it,” Priyanka said. The three Gems quickly managed to escape their captors, spurred on by the sight of their enemy. 

“Why are you doing this?” Steven asked, his hands turning pink. 

“Why?!” Aquamarine replied, incensed by the question. “You ruined my life. Before you, I had power, I had status. Then you come along and suddenly I’m as valuable as the Diamonds and as meaningless as a Pearl.”

“I had a squad!” Ruby yelled. “I had a job and then you ruin it all with your ‘freedom’ without asking if we wanted to be free. Now I’m a fugitive for wanting to do what I was made for!”

Mean Lapis spoke. “I had a friend. Then you appear and suddenly she doesn’t want me, she doesn’t want our life together, she wants to dance and go to school on some backwards, primitive planet.”

Aquamarine stepped forward, her voice somber and grave. “You ruined our lives Steven Universe. And now, we will end yours.” The hands met and immediately they began to fuse. Pietersite stood in their place. “I hope you’re ready Steven. For you face the wrath of Pietersite!” Each Gem began to shine as their weapon formed, Eyeball’s chisel knife becoming a sharpened hilt, Aquamarine’s wand connecting, and water flowing from Mean Lapis’ gem meeting the end of the wand, holding form in a way no natural water could. The weapons flashed together forming a water-based whip. 

“You’re not the only one here that can fuse.” Steven grabbed Connie’s hands tightly and she embraced it allowing the two to become one. 

Stevonnie replaced them, their new outfits combining. A light, baby pink hood covered their head while the same colored sleeves covered their arms, contrasting with their royal purple torso and leggings. Steven’s cape remained on their back, dark and light diamonds of pink. On their chest was an emblem, an interlaced and overlapping Sword and Shield. 

“One chance,” Stevonnie warned with seriousness, pulling their sword from its sheath and summoning their shield. “Leave now.”

Pietersite grinned sadistically. Her whip lashed out at Stevonnie, severed neatly by a sword slash, only for it to regrow back to its original length instantly. Stevonnie dashed, throwing the shield and readying the sword. Pietersite ducked, the projectile whizzing over her head only for her to take the brunt of a sword thrust. Roaring in pain, Pietersite wrapped her whip around the blade and pulled, sending it spinning across the floor. Stevonnie countered, now with a shield in each hand, by bashing Pietersite with their shields, first the torso, then the arms, sending her to her knees by attacking the legs. “I gave you a chance,” Stevonnie said sadly. They brought their shields together, crushing her neck. Her eyes widened in pain for a fleeting moment until she poofed and vanished into their three gems which clattered to the ground.

Stevonnie defused, leaving two grinning teenagers only for their faces to fall as they looked at the mess the fights had caused.

“Nicely done,” Robin complimented. “But we have some questions about you and your life.”

“Yeah,” Beast Boy agreed. “First question, why is your lion pink?”


End file.
